It Won't Be Long
by everything-is-eninalus
Summary: AU Derek "The Lion" Morgan is the states greatest boxer. All the waterboy, Spencer, wants is this superstars attention.
1. Chapter 1: It Wont Be Long

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**So I'm assuming you've read the description of this fic and I pointed out before that I don't think I've ever read an AU like this (specifically involving the whole waterboy/boxer type thing). But if someone has, can they please leave a comment with the link to it? Cause I'd love to read one :)**

**I'll be hoping to update regularly again (I know it's been a little unsteady of late) but I can't really promise because my parents get pissy if I'm on the computer for long periods of time :P**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to CBS**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Spencer stared up at the black man in the ring. Derek "The Lion" Morgan, the greatest boxer this whole state had ever known, stood there arms up. Spencer had seen him up against men bigger and more experienced than him, but no one could throw a punch like Derek.

Spencer had found himself working at the training and show rings this summer as a sort of waterboy/towelboy/coaches assistant because he needed the money. It was great because he got to watch every match and see Mr. Morgan train, but at the same time he never got to meet the man. This was because even though he did provide the towels and water he wasn't officially titled that way. He was more the waterboy for the waterboy, Adam. So Adam got to interact and face Mr. Morgan while Spencer ran around doing errands and cleaning things.

It wasn't as if Adam was cocky and it wasn't as if the pay was bad. It was just that Spencer was – well - gay. And if he had ever been extremely attracted to another man, it was Derek. The guy was ripped and beautiful and had been the main feature in Spencer's fantasies since he began working there. Spencer could remember many nights alone in his one bedroom apartment calling out Derek's name as he stroked himself to completion. But Mr. Morgan would only ever know him as the kid that stood beside his coach with his head down.

Tonight, Mr. Morgan was on his game, throwing punches left and right, each one looking more painful than the last.

As the other large man in the ring fell to the floor, Spencer heard the commentator call out, "Round eight won by The Lion!" Spencer had figured the ring name came from the large tattoo on Derek's right shoulder. Spencer had always admired Mr. Morgan for being able to endure the pain of going through getting a tattoo, let alone multiple tattoo's.

Instead of puffing his chest out and proudly strutting about the ring, Mr. Morgan smiled sheepishly to the crowd before ducking his head and walking to his corner.

"Spencer,"

Spencer turned quickly and handed Adam the fresh towel and cold water bottle.

"Thanks, man." Adam smiled.

Spencer just nodded. He didn't talk to any of these people much. It felt out-of-line to him.

He watched as Adam walked up to Mr. Morgan and handed him the items. Derek immediately removed his gloves, draped the towel over his shoulders and poured half the bottle of water onto his head.

Spencer saw Derek's coach, Hotch, giving Derek a pep talk. Spencer had heard Hotch give that speech many times and he felt sorry that Mr. Morgan had to hear it over and over. But Derek nodded his head and seemed to relax.

Spencer slowly walked towards the corner of the ring in hopes that Mr. Morgan might notice him or ask him for more water or _something._

A young raven-haired woman named Emily approached Derek in a tiny bathing suit. Derek flashed her a brilliant smile and she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

Spencer tried hard not to scowl. He knew Emily and she was extremely nice, but that didn't stop the jealousy that Spencer felt because he couldn't just talk to Derek like that.

When he arrived at Hotch's side no one to notice to him immediately. Hotch was still talking to Derek so Spencer just stood near by.

The crowd was yelling loudly and it was hurting his head, but if Spencer wanted a chance for Derek to notice him he couldn't just run off.

Hotch finally turned around, smiling.

"There you are!"

Spencer watched as Mr. Morgan turned his head upward focusing on Hotch and then him.

Derek Morgan was looking at him.

He gave Spencer a smile and even though it was small it was still brilliant.

"Can you get me this stuff please?"

Spencer's attention was brought back to the small list that Hotch was handing him. He nodded quickly before scurrying off.

Derek Morgan had looked at him.

* * *

><p>The match had only been over for twenty minutes and the place was already cleared out. Hotch had thankfully been in such a good mood he had told Spencer that once he got the fresh towels to their shelves in the locker room, he could leave.<p>

Spencer had managed to gather all six towels in his arms and was currently walking through the locker room.

"Are those towels fresh?"

Spencer recognized the voice at once and spun around to see Derek, still in his red shorts and nothing else, peering at him. He was standing next to an open locker and Spencer saw his gloves on the bench beside him.

He gulped and nodded.

"Would Hotch totally kill you if I used one?" Derek asked, smiling.

Spencer just stood, dumbstruck, and Derek seemed to interpret it as confusion.

"You work for Hotch, right?"

Spencer nodded before finding his footing. He walked towards Derek, head down, and managed to balance five towels on one arm to hand him one.

"Here, Mr. Morgan."

"Thanks," Derek took it and rubbed his face and chest with it. The towel shelf was only a few feet from where they were, so Spencer just moved towards it to unload.

"What's your name?" Derek asked, still using the towel.

"Uh, Reid." Spencer replied, thinking his last name was more professional.

"That's your given name?" Derek asked, sounding disbelieving.

Spencer shook his head. "No, it's Spencer." He finished loading the towels and stood there a little awkwardly, not knowing if he should leave or not.

Derek nodded. "Well, I really appreciate it, Spencer."

Spencer furrowed his brow. "Appreciate what?"

"I know that Adam is just a front boy who doesn't do any work. You're the one who's always getting the water and towels."

Spencer shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I need the money."

Derek nodded. "How'd you meet Hotch?"

"I needed a job and I thought this place might need a janitor or something. It turned out there was no official post that needed filling, so Hotch offered me a chance to be his personal assistant."

"Really? I was sure you and Hotch had known each other before. He doesn't trust too many people."

"Oh. I didn't know."

The room was silent for a while and Spencer shifted awkwardly.

"You did really well tonight." He said, trying to break the silence.

"Thank you." Derek smiled. "I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder during the seventh."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess that must happen a lot, right?"

Derek laughed. "Enough that I should really have learnt to be more careful."

Spencer laughed too. He couldn't believe that he was actually standing here having a private conversation with Derek Morgan.

"I should probably get going." Derek said, turning to the open locker.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"For what?"

"For holding you up." Spencer shrugged. "I know you probably get tied up by people who want to speak with you all the time."

Derek shook his head. "No reason to be sorry. It was nice to finally meet you." He smiled.

"You too." Spencer smiled back. He began walking out of the locker room when Derek spoke up again.

"See you tomorrow."

Spencer looked back and smiled before walking out. He continued smiling as he got in his car and as he drove home. He was smiling as he opened his front door and as he moved through his apartment.

Spencer smiled all the way into his bed and was still smiling as he became hard just think of Derek's brilliant smile. He was smiling as he stroked himself and when he called Derek's name out fifteen minutes later as he released all over his stomach, panting and gasping.

Derek Morgan had noticed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there you have it! I hope you guys liked it so far!<strong>

**I'm not sure how many chapters this one will be, it depends on how much matter my brain can produce :P**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Between You And Me

**Sorry for the sort-of late update. I'm just a lot busier than I anticipated.**

**I forgot to mention that I did in fact take Adam as the Jackson Rathbone character from "Conflicted", for those who were wondering :P**

**Thanks for the great reviews and your general support!**

**So here we go :) Next day and Spencer's excited to see Derek again.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own no characters, they be CBS's property**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Spencer got to work early the next morning. Derek was supposed to be training all day and he didn't want to miss a moment of it.

When he walked into the training ring area he saw the Derek was already there along with Hotch. He was explaining to Hotch where the muscle he thought he pulled was and Hotch was trying to see if it was really bad or not.

When Spencer came into Derek immediate view, he looked up.

"Hey, Spencer." He smiled.

Spencer gave a small wave because he was sure his voice would fail him if he tried articulating whatever the hell you were supposed to say when a hot boxing champion greeted you.

After a few moment of standing idly by Spencer found his voice again. "Can I get you anything?" He had honestly been speaking to Derek but Hotch's head immediately popped up.

"Coffee would be great. You know how I like it?"

Spencer nodded and then turned to Derek again.

"Just some water please." He smiled. "Unless they have orange juice out there."

Spencer nodded again. "Yes, Mr. Morgan." The handy thing about working here was that everything that people would want during the day was out at the concession.

Everything but orange juice.

Spencer contemplated just getting Derek water but he really, _really _wanted to make Derek happy. So he bolted off to the gas station across the road in hopes of them having orange juice.

When he returned fifteen minutes later, Derek had some sort of first aid guy working on his shoulder and Hotch was standing impatiently by.

"You really should have said something last night." He quipped before turning to Spencer. "What took you so long?"

Spencer didn't answer and handed Hotch his coffee and Derek's orange juice.

"Thanks." He said, taking a gulp. "Spencer, have you been running?"

Spencer could guess his cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess and he knew his breath was still a little uneven but he shook his head anyways and shrugged.

The first aid man eventually worked out that Derek would be okay for the match in three days and that if the trained mostly left handed for now, it would be fine.

Derek was a little bummed saying that he "couldn't punch as hard with his left" and "should be doing regular training drills" and "no really, I'm fine" but Hotch wasn't having any of it.

"Just do what he says please."

Derek sighed and agreed and went to train almost immediately after warming up.

Spencer had a hard time believing that Derek was not as great a boxer on his left side. All Spencer knew was that he would not like to be the punching bag in the middle of the ring.

Spencer got a generally good amount of time watching Derek work his arms and abs throughout the day, Whenever Hotch didn't have anything for him to do, he would stand in the entryway and watch him stretch and sweat and work. Spencer found his mind often wondering what his abs muscles would feel like beneath his hands, a thin sheen of sweat on them as he moved his hips forward and back.

"Spencer."

Spencer jumped to see Adam standing there.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Since about eight I think."

Adam shook his head. "Come on, man. You're gonna make me look bad." He paused. "Why were here so early?"

Spencer thought quickly. "Derek pulled a muscle in his shoulder last night. I wanted to make sure he was okay." It was partly true.

"Really?" Adam asked. "Why didn't I know about that?"

"I was the only one who really did." Spencer said. "I saw him in the locker room after the match and he told me. Hotch didn't even know about it until this morning." _Wait, was he bragging?_

Adam nodded. "Okay, then." He began to walk away and Spencer grabbed his arm.

"Why are you even in today?" He asked.

"Why are you?"

"I have to be at Hotch's beckon call 24/7. You could've stayed home."

"I guess you're right." He shrugged. "I kind of just showed up to see if I was needed for anything."

"I'll pick up whatever you're supposed to do." Spencer shrugged. What the hell, right? It gave him a better excuse to be hanging around.

"Really? Thanks, man." Adam smiled before walking off.

Spencer spent most of the day running about doing this or that for Hotch, not really getting another chance to stop and watch Derek.

At around five everyone decided to call it a day. Derek's arm had been bothering him and no one was really getting any work done.

Spencer had been literally walking out the door when Hotch caught his attention.

"Derek went to the shower room and forgot his towel." He said, handing it to Spencer. "Could you bring it to him?"

"Bring it to him?" Spencer repeated.

Hotch nodded, not noticing his discomfort.

"H-how long has been down there?" Spencer asked.

Hotch gave him a funny look. "I don't know, six minutes ago I think."

Spencer nodded and headed of to the showers in gloom.

The shower room was a small hall of the side of the locker room. It consisted of five jail-style showers, the ones that were merely made of a metal strip in line with the waist and a showerhead.

Spencer shook his head. How was he going to do this? It was almost inevitable that Derek would be naked just standing there, and Hotch would be pissed if he somehow found out that Spencer hadn't given it directly to Derek.

Spencer walked into the locker room. He could hear the shower on and he seriously dreaded doing this. But he sucked it up and stepped in the room.

Derek was in the middle stall. Thankfully (and unfortunately) he was facing Spencer, that way Spencer wouldn't scare him or sneak up on him.

_That also means if your eyes wander for even a second you're getting a full frontal view of Derek. All of him._

"Hey, Spencer. What's up?"

_What's up? Your naked in front of me, that's what's up._

"You, uh, you forgot your towel." He said, keeping his eyes down and holding it out in indication.

"Oh, really? Thanks for brining it to me." He smiled. "I'm almost out. Give me a second."

Derek turned halfway to stick his face under the stream and Spencer couldn't help but steal a glance.

The first descriptor that came to Spencer's mind was huge, because it was. Not only was it around eight inches long, it was also extremely blessed in girth. And it wasn't even _hard_.

Spencer gulped and averted his eyes before Derek noticed. _That_ particular image would be invading his mind for a very long time, Spencer was sure.

When Derek turned towards the wall to shut the water off Spencer also stole a look at his beautiful ass, checking to see if it looked as good naked as it did covered.

Oh yeah. Really good.

Derek turned back to him after Spencer had looked away again and opened the metal "door".

Spencer looked away and handed him the towel.

"Thanks, man." He began scrubbing his face with the towel and Spencer silently wished he would just wrap it around his waist and be done.

"No problem, Mr. Morgan."

Derek laughed. "Will you stop wit that? You can call me Derek. Mr. Morgan sounds funny."

Spencer shrugged, still not looking him in the eye. "If that's what you want."

"Please," Derek took the towel and slung it over his shoulders to rub his back down. He then moved it so he could wipe both his legs down.

Spencer glanced again, since Derek was looking down, and had to bite his lips together to keep from saying or doing anything stupid.

Derek finally wrapped it around his waist and Spencer looked away again.

"How'd I look?" He asked.

Spencer felt his stomach knot and he jumped. "W-what?"

"Today," He said. "In the ring. I noticed you watching. How'd I look?"

"Oh," Relief flooded through Spencer. "You looked great. I doubt your game would falter if you were a lefty all the time."

Derek laughed. "I guess, it's just more comfortable to use my right hand."

Spencer nodded. "I could imagine."

There was a short silence before Derek spoke up again.

"Ever think about boxing?"

"Me? Box? Never."

"Why not?"

Spencer held his arms away from his body and looked down. "Do I _look_ like I could throw a punch?"

Derek shrugged. "Size doesn't really matter."

"Easy for you to say." Spencer mumbled, knowing no part of Derek's body did the boxer need to worry about being small.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I should get home. Have a good night." Spencer turned to leave and had only taken two steps before he hit a wet part of tile.

He tumbled down onto his ass, hitting it rather hard and while simultaneously hitting his head on the wall.

"Oh god, Spencer. Are you okay?"

Spencer sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow." Was all he managed to say.

Derek knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

Spencer nodded. "I'll be fine. Hurts though."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Derek looked worried and so when he moved Spencer's chin to look at the bump, Spencer let him.

"Leave it to me to slip in front of a champion boxer. God, I'm so clumsy." Spencer murmured, frustrated with himself.

"I think it'll be okay." Derek said. "And don't worry. Clumsiness isn't always a bad thing." He held his hand out to Spencer who took it.

"Name one time when clumsiness is a _good_ thing." He challenged, still rubbing the sore spot and noticing that his rear was hurting pretty badly too.

Derek shrugged. "I can't really, to be honest." He laughed. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three."

"Good. Maybe I should drive you home."

"No, I'll be fine."

Derek shrugged. "Okay, your call." He paused a moment. "Here," He walked back into the locker room with Spencer behind him who was watching the floor very carefully.

Derek got to his locker and opened it. He rummaged for a moment before handing Spencer a small white card.

"Call me if your head starts really hurting. I can't have it on my conscious if you get some sort of concussion or something."

"I'm fine." Spencer said again.

"Still, take it."

Spencer did as he was told. He said a quick goodbye to Derek and went back to his apartment.

In truth, his head was throbbing really badly. He had stuck ice to it and was sitting in front of his TV trying to fight sleep in case it really _was_ a concussion.

It was a losing battle, Spencer could tell. He was literally swaying on his couch trying not to fall asleep when the card on his coffee table caught his eye.

He looked at it for a few moments through half-lidded eyes before picking it up and examining it.

Maybe he _would_ call…

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Spencer's going to call Derek. <strong>_**That**_** will be fun to write.**

**Anyways, I love you and your reviews and favorites. You guys are what make fanfiction go around :P**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Wish It Away

**Hey, this chapter has a lot of dialogue, but it's really good! I swear :P**

**And now Spencer calls Derek!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them blah blah blah they're CBS's property blah blah blah don't sue me :P**

**Warning: This fic has been rated M for language and sexual content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

The phone only rang once before Derek picked up, which took Spencer by surprise.

"Hello?"

Spencer's mouth gaped open at a loss for what to say.

"Hello?" The voice came again.

"Uh, hey!" Spencer tried sounding casual and not terrified like he felt "It's Spencer."

"Hey! Are you alright?" Spencer could hear the worry in his voice and all of a sudden felt extremely guilty for calling him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Sorry. I shouldn't have called." Spencer rubbed his face. "You're probably trying to sleep. Sorry. I'll go now."

"What? No, wait! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine."

"Well, you called so obviously something was bothering you."

Spencer sighed. "I just… I don't know. I was worried that maybe it _was_ a concussion, so I was trying not to fall asleep, but it wasn't working too well. I decided to call so that I had a reason to stay awake or distract myself from sleep. Even now as I'm saying it, though, it sounds dumb. You were probably sleeping. This was selfish. I'll go-"

"No, I wasn't trying to sleep. It's only nine-"

"Yeah, but you had a long day."

"Not really. I'm not too tired."

"Still, though-"

"Spencer, it wasn't dumb or selfish. If you want to talk, we can talk."

Spencer bit his lip. "I don't even know what to talk _about_." He said honestly.

"It doesn't matter. Anything you want."

_Anything I want._ Spencer thought. He could think of numerous things he was tempted to say to Derek over the phone, but hardly any of them were appropriate.

"I-I don't know."

"Okay, uh, what's your favorite movie?"

Spencer made a face. Did he really have to ask that question?

"Star Wars. Pick one, any one." Spencer winced at how nerdy that sounded.

Derek chuckled on the other end of the line. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Red." Spencer said without hesitation, thinking of Derek's shorts. "And you didn't say what _your_ favorite movie was."

"The Dark Knight." Derek laughed. "And green is my favorite color."

Spencer nodded, filing that information away for later use. He stood and walked into the bedroom, plopping himself on the bed. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"Two sisters. You?"

"Only child." Spencer said then paused. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He didn't know why he asked the question. More than likely, he wouldn't like the answer.

Derek sighed. "No,"

"Someone in particular on your mind? You sound a little disappointed."

"I guess, kind of." He said and Spencer's stomach knotted. "But they're not really a girl per say."

"Really?" Spencer's face flushed with happiness.

"Yeah, most people assume I'm straight."

Spencer nodded. "I guess it comes with the image."

"Yeah," Derek sighed again. "Don't tell Hotch, though."

"I won't." Spencer promised.

There was a short silence.

"Sorry," Came Derek's voice. "You probably think this is weird now."

"Not at all," Spencer started and then couldn't stop. "I'm gay, too." He closed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the reaction.

"For real?"

"Yeah,"

"Huh,"

"What?"

"Just thinking,"

"What about?"

"I just didn't imagine you ran that way."

Spencer laughed. "I could say the same about you."

Derek returned the laugh. "I guess you could."

The next silence was longer, but more comfortable. Spencer flipped over to his back and twirled a piece of hair.

"How does your arm feel?"

"Better. I'm on pain killers. You should be too."

Spencer shrugged, though the effort was pointless. "I guess."

"Did you end up bruising your butt as well?"

Spencer could feel himself blushing, and now that Derek mentioned it, his butt was pretty sore.

"Uh, yeah."

"It looked like it hurt."

"It hurt my pride more than it did my body."

"There you go again."

"What do you mean?" Spencer frowned.

"I'm just a regular person, Spencer, okay? Pretend I'm not Derek "The Lion" Morgan right now. I'm just Derek."

_Yeah, Derek with the amazing bod and killer smile._ Spencer thought.

"Still," He said aloud. "It was pretty embarrassing."

"I thought you went down in style."

Spencer laughed. He didn't believe him but it still made him feel better.

Derek laughed too and Spence found the sound going directly to his groin.

"Thanks for, uh, for talking. I know it's a little odd because we don't know each other very well, but… yeah, thanks."

"No problem at all. It's not that weird. You seem really cool. Not just one of those guys who like me because I'm a big shot."

Spencer smiled. It felt good to be talking to Derek. Really good.

Wait.

Spencer looked down. He was subconsciously palming himself through his pants.

_What the hell? You're like a horny teenager._

Still, he continued doing it. It felt too good to stop.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool too." Spencer replied, trying to keep his breath from shaking.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime."

"Sounds great." Spencer began really working himself through the fabric.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Really, you sound… strained."

Spencer tried to reiterate but he wasn't getting the touch he wanted. That was it. Spencer quickly undid his belt and pants. He didn't bother to work them down and just snaked a hand in. He almost cried out, but instead bit his lip and forced his breath in and out. "No, I'm fine." He managed to say while tugging at himself.

"Is it your head?"

"Yeah," Spencer breathed out with a sigh. "I mean- no." He said, when he caught himself.

"Should I come over?" Derek asked, concern lacing his voice.

Spencer shook with the anticipation of his release. "No, I think I'll be good."

"I think I should come check on you." Derek practically commanded. "Where do you live?"

Spencer pressed the phone to his chest so he could breathe heavily for a minute. "Really, I'm just fine."

"Spencer, tell me where you live."

Spencer gulped. If Derek came over it would give him an excuse to get to know him better. He gave in and gave Derek the address.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten."

"'Kay." Spencer started pulling faster.

"See you then."

"Bye."

Spencer heard Derek hang up and he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Oh, god! Nnnngh! DEREK!" He shouted as he spurt hot seed all over his hand and boxers. The release was almost blinding.

He had to fumble himself up before he fell asleep there. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned himself up before changing into a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt.

It was almost exactly ten minutes later when Spencer heard the soft knock on the door. He bolted up from the couch and ran to it. As he put his hand on the handle he got a serious head rush and an overwhelming dizziness.

He opened the door anyways so Derek didn't worry only to realize now Derek was standing there staring while Spencer clutched his head with a look of disoriented pain on his face.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" He said grasping Spencer's shoulders to steady him.

"I'm just fine. It's just a head rush. I stood up too fast."

Derek shook his head and turned Spencer around. He guided him until he found Spencer's couch and plopped him down on it.

"I'm serious, Derek. I'm fine."

Derek pushed his hair back from his face to get a semi-better look at the bump.

"That looks bad. Have you had ice on it?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't hurt whatsoever."

Derek gave him an unimpressed look before leaving the room. Spencer heard his freezer door open and close and then Derek was back with an ice pack.

"This seems unnecessary." Spencer stated.

"Unnecessary my ass."

Derek leaned in to press the pack to Spencer's head.

"Ow,"

"See? I told you." Derek's mouth was about two inches from Spencer's eyes so he could get a good look at the bump and the younger man was having a hard time looking away. He could feel Derek's breath ghosting over his face and he closed his eyes to breathe it in.

Derek glanced down.

"Are you tired?"

Spencer nodded, not wanting to fight sleep anymore.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then."

Spencer's eyes snapped open.

"No! It's okay. I mean- you only just got here and I can stay awake."

Derek shook his head. "You should sleep."

Spencer shook his head harder than Derek. "No." He stood up. "I'll stay awake."

Derek sighed and sat down. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Twenty questions?"

Derek shook his head. "I suck at that game. How about… would you rather?"

Spencer shrugged. "Fine by me." He stayed standing so he couldn't drift off.

"Alright, would you rather… Sleep with Emily or Hotch?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, Emily's younger and very pretty and Hotch is your preferred gender. Which is it?"

Spencer thought about it. "You know, you jumped the gun to the personal stuff."

Derek laughed and sat back. "The game's only fun if you do."

"I think Hotch might be really nice outside of work… So, Hotch, I guess. Unless it was just a one night stand. Then Emily."

Derek nodded and Spencer thought.

"Okay, if you were hypothetically in jail, would you rather be the bitch or have a bitch?"

"Have the bitch." Derek laughed. "What about you?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Spencer laughed.

"Okay, would you rather… be stuck out in the middle of a snow storm with no heat with a young Harrison Ford or me?"

"How did you know I have the hots for Harrison Ford?" Spencer asked.

"What gay man _doesn't?_"

Spencer nodded. "Good point." He paused. "You, I think."

Derek looked a little taken aback. "Why?"

"I know you better." Spencer shrugged. "What's that face?" He asked when Derek didn't say anything. "Would you have chosen Mr. Ford over me?"

Derek shook his head. "No,"

"Oh, well then. Would you rather…"

Spencer was cut off when Derek stood abruptly. He was mere inches from Spencer, looking at him intently.

Spencer couldn't take his eyes off Derek's mouth. His lips were slightly parted and they looked so inviting.

Spencer found himself slowly leaning forward.

"Sorry," Derek said, averting his eyes and moving back a step.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Derek said again. "You should go to bed."

"What? Why?"

"You need your rest." He rubbed his head. "Look, I'll tell you what. To make sure you're okay, I'll stay the night and wake you up every few hours, okay?"

Spencer stared at him for a while before nodding slowly. Why didn't Derek kiss him? What the hell was that? "Okay, sure."

He managed to gather up a pillow and a blanket for Derek who settled on his couch.

"Thanks for everything." Spencer said, still slightly dazed.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll wake you up around twelve okay?" he said, setting an alarm on his clock.

Spencer nodded. "Sure, night."

"Night,"

And with that Spencer walked to his room feeling slightly disappointed and more than a little confused.

The first time Derek woke him, Spencer was somewhat startled, forgetting he was there.

"Hey, pretty boy, it's me."

Spencer calmed a bit. "Pretty boy? What kind of nick name is that?"

"A fitting one." Spencer had been able to see Derek's white smile through the darkness.

"Shut up." Spencer murmured.

"What day is it?"

"What?"

"What day is it?"

"It's the first few minutes of Thursday, why?"

"Because, when someone has a concussion you need to make sure they don't forget little things like that."

"You're nuts."

"And you're alright so far. See you at two." And he left.

He woke Spencer up two more times before the morning.

"What game did we play?" Was the next question.

"Would you rather." Was Spencer's groggy answer.

"What color are your sweatpants? No peeking." Was what Derek said the last time he woke Spencer up.

"Grey. Now go to sleep! I'm fine."

Derek had just laughed and agreed.

It took Spencer a few minutes to fall asleep the last time. His mind kept telling him something was wrong but his half-asleep mind was having trouble pin pointing it.

When he finally remembered his stomach felt like it was shrinking.

Derek hadn't kissed him.

He had had a perfect opportunity and he passed it up.

Spencer sighed and rolled over.

Why was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry but Derek just couldn't pull it together in time :P<strong>

**Don't worry though he'll come through ;)**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Live For Each Second

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that recently I haven't been responding to your reviews. I really like too but it got too caught up with me! Anyways from here out I will try to do a better job!**

**Love guys have been amazing in supporting me and so a big THANK YOU to all my readers!**

**Sexy times in this chapter? Why yes, yes there are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them :(**

**Warning: Well, you guys have already read the rating right? What more do you want?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

The house was quiet when Spencer woke, so it took him some time before remembering that Derek was sleeping on his couch.

The thought made him smile slightly, and then glance at the clock. It was eight. Spencer knew they should've been at the rings by now, but frankly, he didn't care. It wasn't as if they had a set schedule per say, so really they were fine.

Spencer hoisted himself off the bed and shuffled to the living room. Derek was still on the couch, asleep. Spencer smiled and walked to the older man's side.

He watched for a minute before reaching out and touching Derek's shoulder.

Derek took a deep intake of breath before his eyes slid open.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi, it's eight. I figured we should get up."

"Yeah, sure." Derek said, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes.

Spencer let him wake up and walked into the kitchen. He spent the next few minutes making coffee and eventually heard muffled footsteps behind him.

"Mmm, smells good."

Spencer smiled without turning around. He poured Derek a mug and put the milk and sugar out before handing it to him.

Derek didn't use either and took a sip.

"That's really good coffee."

"I'm a bit of a coffee snob." Spencer laughed before fixing his own mug with a mouthful of milk and two mouthfuls of sugar.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Got a sweet tooth?"

Spencer nodded. "I like sugar."

"Evidently," Derek smiled.

There was a comfortable silence while they both drank. Eventually Spencer broke it.

"Are you nervous for the fight tomorrow?"

Derek shook his head. "No, not really."

He took a gulp of coffee. "How's your head?"

Spencer shrugged. "It's alright. Hurts a little."

Derek nodded. "That's pretty normal."

"I think the swellings gone down, though." Spencer said, rubbing the spot where the bump had formed.

"Just keep an eye on it today, alright? And be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Spencer let the silence resume as he drank that sentiment in. Derek didn't want him to get hurt. The thought made him smile into his mug.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing," Spencer said. "We better get going."

Derek nodded. "I'm going to head back to my place before going to train. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked Derek to his door and gave him a small wave goodbye. As soon as he was gone, Spencer jumped in the shower to scrub down quickly. He made short work of dressing (in a green shirt) and heading to the rings.

Derek was already there in his black training shorts, lacing up his boots. Spencer didn't want to bug him so he just went straight to Hotch to get the long list of things to do to the place before the fight the next night.

At around four Spencer had successfully stocked and restocked all towels, made sure the flashing billboard outside was set, checked all inventory with the concession stand runner, and prepped Derek's boots, gloves, shorts, jockstrap (which was huge), and entrance hoodie in the locker room.

He was carrying a just-filled rather heavy water jug through the training room and he saw Derek. He was talking to Hotch who had his back to Spencer. Derek had looked up and seen him and smiled, raising a hand in greeting.

Spencer smiled back and forgot to look where he was going.

_THWACK_.

Spencer collided with the doorframe. Normally, he would've just hit it and been embarrassed, but the water jug was very heavy and it sent him toppling over, his heads hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"Spencer!" Derek rushed to the younger man's side and got down on his knees. "Oh god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm-" Spencer tried lifting his head. "No, I'm not."

"Can we gat an ice pack?" He asked Hotch.

Hotch nodded and headed off in search.

"Jesus that must hurt."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah,"

"Do you always fall like this?"

"No, it seems as though you're inflicting me with bad coordination."

"Sorry about that."

Spencer waved his hand to dismiss it and then let it fall to the bride of his nose. "I'm super dizzy."

"Did you see stars?"

"No,"

Derek nodded. "Maybe you should go to a hospital."

"Please, no. If it's a concussion now there's not much they'll say except 'you have a concussion'. Seriously, they can't tell me something I don't already know. I know how to deal with them. I'll be fine."

Derek laughed.

Spencer lay there until Hotch came back. The ice pack felt nice but he knew it was ultimately ineffective.

"Just sit over there for now, Spencer. We'll see how you're feeling in another hour or so." Hotch said kindly.

Spencer nodded as did as told.

Around five thirty Derek approached Spencer.

"So, your house or mine?"

"What?"

"You didn't think I was letting you go home by yourself did you? No way. You're in _my_ care tonight."

Spencer shrugged. "Wherever you want."

"My house it is then. We can stop by your place to get you some sleep clothes."

Spencer nodded. He really wasn't in the mood to argue or even disagree. Anyways, spending time with Derek would be nice.

He gave the ice pack back to Hotch as they left and headed towards Derek car. It was flashy and sporty and red and Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"Like it?"

"It's very nice." He stated, sliding into the front seat.

Derek nodded. "Drives like a dream." He said before starting up the engine.

Spencer only took a few moments in his apartment, only grabbing a toothbrush, some pjs and some clothing for the next day. Before he knew it they were rolling up to Derek's house.

It wasn't huge, but it was a fair size. It looked cozy and inviting and Spencer found himself wishing he lived there. Though, even in all its glory, it was still rather humble.

Inside smelt of pine and Spencer was happy to be there. Derek guided him to the couch before going off to get painkillers, a glass of water and another ice pack.

"I don't think the ice is doing much." Spencer admitted when Derek came back.

"Still, though. I don't want that bump getting to big." One on the back had now accompanied the one on the side of Spencer's head.

Spencer shot the painkillers back and chugged the water before setting the glass on the coffee table.

"I have to ask you something." He stated.

Derek nodded. "What?"

"Last night…" Spencer paused. "You had an opportunity to kiss me, and you didn't. Why?"

Derek stared at him a moment and Spencer was starting to regret he asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it."

"What? Why wouldn't I be okay with that? Why wouldn't I want that?"

"Why would you? Did you?"

"Of course I did! You're Derek Morgan for god's sake! It's more likely you wouldn't want me then vice versa!"

Derek was silent a few moments. "How could I _not _want you? Even just walking around doing menial tasks all day you're tempting. I didn't want to push things too fast or far by diving in." Derek's eyes found Spencer's. "Ever since you started working for Hotch, I've been watching you. Trying to figure out what your name was. That night when we formally met? I didn't need a towel for anything. I just wanted a reason to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Really. There's just something about you. And I want it."

"Take it then."

Spencer found Derek's mouth ravishing his hungrily. He moaned into the kiss, letting the initial moment linger. Spencer began moving his mouth over Derek's, letting their lips slide in sync as if they had done it before. Derek wound a hand behind Spencer's head and Spencer gripped the older mans arms. They stayed like that a few minutes, sucking and nipping and learning each other's mouths.

Eventually, Derek pulled back.

"Do you want to take this further?"

Spencer looked up at him through long lashes. "Oh god, yeah."

Derek wasted no time in bending Spencer back onto the couch, gripping his hips so he could work himself over top of him. Spencer was happy to comply, still in bewilderment that he was kissing Derek Morgan, that Derek wanted this, that Derek wanted _him_. It was crazy and a little too much to take and simultaneously glorious. Spencer found himself smiling into Derek mouth.

"Again, what are you smiling at?" Derek repeated the question from that morning.

"You. This. Us." Spencer's smile grew. "I just never imagined this. I _couldn't_. You are just so amazing in every way and I'm just... Spencer."

Derek ducked his head and began suckling at his adams apple.

"You are not _just _Spencer. You're mine." Derek pulled back up to Spencer's mouth. "All…" Kiss. "Mine."

Spencer nodded. "All yours." He repeated.

Derek swiftly removed his own shirt. "I want this now."

"Now is good." Spencer answered, fumbling to unbutton his own shirt. When he finally had it open he sat for a moment to pull it all the way off. Derek's hand immediately found his nipple and Spencer groaned. He moved his hand down Derek abs and began fondling Derek through his pants.

"Oh god. Yeah,"

Derek quickly picked Spencer up and walked him to the bedroom. He laid him gently on the bed and began working his pants off. Below him, Spencer started to do the same.

When both of them were stripped of all clothing they just stayed there. Staring over every inch of each other's bodies. Taking it in without words.

Spencer stood suddenly and put his hands on Derek's shoulders. He turned them and pushed so Derek was now sitting at the edge of the bed.

Spencer immediately dropped to his knees and didn't hesitate a second before taking the tip of Derek's cock into this mouth, making it stand completely erect.

Derek moaned and put his hands back to hold himself up and give Spencer better access, but Spencer had paused. He was staring at Derek's dick with fascination.

"You must be at least ten inches." He breathed.

Derek nodded.

"Crazy." Spencer said before moving his mouth back down. He put his lips at the top and then slowly worked his way down further and further, eliciting soft moans and whimpers from Derek. When Spencer had reached the point where he couldn't go any farther he was at least seven inches down it. Fairly impressed with himself, Spencer began deep throating Derek.

The older man slowly sank back onto his back and Spencer hummed to see what he could get him to do.

"Jesus!" Derek bit down on a knuckle to keep from crying out.

Spencer continued bobbing his head, occasionally stopping to lick or fondle or tease. Eventually Derek sat back up and lifted Spencer off his knees.

"You're killing me baby."

"I want you in me." Spencer breathed.

With an animalistic growl Derek flipped them so that they were in the middle of the bed Spencer on the bottom.

Derek reached over and grabbed lube from a drawer in his nightstand.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, coating a finger with the slippery liquid.

Spencer nodded. "Once or twice."

"Alright, so you know what to expect?" He asked, circling Spencer's entrance.

Spencer nodded "Go,"

Derek slipped a finger in. Despite the initial gasp it went fairly smoothly. The second finger was a little more challenging and the third finger had Spencer hissing. But Derek was gentle and patient and when Spencer finally relaxed his jaw, Derek twisted those fingers just so.

"Oh! G-god! Again!"

Derek did as he was told.

"Nnnnnngh. Oh! Yeah!" Spencer clutched at his arms. "Now, Derek, please."

Derek nodded and slicked himself up. "It's gonna take some adjusting cause of my size."

"Fine! Just go!"

Derek aligned him self with Spencer's entrance and slowly pushed in four or five inches. Spencer gasped and let out a long breath and Derek stopped there.

"Mmmm," Spencer breathed after a moment.

"Feel okay?"

"Pretty good."

Derek pushed another three inches. "So far so good?"

"More invasive than ever, but not bad."

"I don't think you should take all of me."

"Try." Spencer commanded.

Derek pushed in until Spencer's grip on his arms tightened.

"Okay there. Stop there." He let him self adjust and then looked back at Derek. "Okay, go."

Derek stared a little slowly, wanting Spencer to get used to it and Spencer was really grateful for that. The intrusion was a little odd feeling compared to what he'd had before, but it wasn't bad in any way.

Soon, though, he became impatient.

"Derek, faster."

The thrusts came at a steady up pace now and Spencer sighed happily.

"Oh, Spencer. So good. So tight. So good!"

Spencer grabbed Derek's neck and pulled him forward so he could suck at his mouth.

"Harder." He whispered when they broke apart.

Derek complied and began rolling his hips up into Spencer with eagerness.

"More." Spencer commanded as Derek pounded into him. "More!"

Derek sat straight and clutched Spencer's hips so he could ram Spencer's prostate with every movement.

"OH! OH! AH! YES!" Spencer whined. "There! Yeah!"

"Pretty boy." Derek grunted. "So gorgeous."

"Sooooo biiiigggg!" Spencer gasped.

Derek pushed into Spencer like his life depended on it and Spencer found his back arching off the bed as he clutched the headboard.

Derek moved his hand so he was clutching Spencer's ass while ramming into it, sweat pouring down his back as he grunted and moaned.

"NNNNNGGH! Yes! Derek!" Spencer cried out beneath him, one hand winding through his own hair. "Touch me, please!"

Derek grabbed at Spencer's rock hard cock and began fisting it in time with his thrusts, tugging and yanking.

"Oh god! So close! Oh!"

"Cum, baby! Cum for me!"

"Fuck! Derek! Ahhhhh!" Spencer seed began spurting out onto Derek's hand and the sight was so erotic Derek was not far behind.

"Yes! OH! SPENCER!" Derek's back arched as he released inside of Spencer.

He rolled to the side breathing heavily in time with the younger man.

Spencer rolled into Derek's side.

"Can I sleep here?"

He felt Derek laugh. "I wouldn't let you go anywhere else."

And they both fell asleep just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Derek was pretty big huh? Spencer had his work cut out for him :P**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Living Like Lovers

**Oh, what? You guys thought it was **_**over?**_

**Well no it's not, not yet. This is the last chapter for this story because I just felt it wasn't done yet. I don't know why but it happened :P**

**There's a little nooky in this but it's brief, like the chapter. Sorry!**

**Hope you guys like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer and Warning: It's rated M and I don't own them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Spencer woke with two strong arms wrapped tightly around him and he sighed happily. It was one of the most satisfying feelings in the world, especially since it was Derek's arms wrapped around him.

He just lay there, nose in Derek's neck, breathing in the scent of him. It was comforting and fulfilling and he couldn't help it when he sighed contentedly.

"You awake, baby?" Derek murmured.

Spencer nodded and smiled into the smooth skin.

"We should get going."

"Where?" Spencer mumbled.

"The rings, babe. I have a big fight tonight."

It took Spencer a moment to process what he'd said. "Oh god," He said, sitting up. "I totally forgot."

Derek got up from the bed and walked to Spencer's side.

"Wanna shower?" He asked.

Spencer bit his lip and looked over Derek's naked body. "I don't trust myself to be able to get in and out of that shower in any short period of time."

Derek gave Spencer the up and down as well and laughed. "Touché. You go first?"

Spencer smiled and walked into the bathroom. He quickly glanced into the mirror and did a bit of a double take. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and his lips were still somewhat swollen. Not only that, but there was a familiar dried white substance on his stomach which made him want to laugh and wince at the same time.

He was in and out of the shower in less than eight minutes, only running his hands through his hair and massaging his muscles while washing the smell of sex off.

He got out and dressed quickly while Derek was in the shower and the two of them were at the rings around twelve.

When they got inside, Hotch was waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?"

"Spencer wasn't feeling well this morning, because of his head and all."

Spencer automatically put a hand to the back of his head. He had completely forgot about the bump. It didn't hurt anymore really, but the story would keep Hotch off their backs.

"Oh, okay, but still, Derek. You fight in less than seven hours."

"I know, but it will be fine. I promise." Derek flashed his winning smile before heading off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Hotch looked back and Spencer. "If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine really-"

"No, it's okay. We have enough staff. You can just hang around today, do as you please, I'm sure you'll want to watch the match tonight?"

Spencer nodded in response and Hotch nodded in confirmation.

"See you around."

As soon and Hotch had walked around the corner, Spencer headed to the locker rooms. Derek was just climbing into his shorts when he entered.

"Hey,"

"Hey there," Derek smiled.

"I've got the day off."

"Really?" Derek asked, putting on his boots.

"Yeah, cause of my head."

"Oh, are you gonna watch me train?"

"Duh, what else would I do all day around here?"

Derek smiled and finished lacing up his boots before walking Spencer to the training ring.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast, and by the time people were crowding into the stadium Derek had pumped himself up. He was all smiles and energy in his private room off the stadium, grinning madly at Spencer and bouncing up and down.

"I just want to go out there right now!" He said excitedly.

"Slow down, tiger." Spencer laughed. "You'll get your shot at the ego in the ring in a few minutes." He gave Derek a once over. "Okay, well I should get going."

"See you out there?"

"You bet." Spencer started to walk out but felt Derek grab his hand. He gave a sly look over to Hotch who had his back turned and then swiftly but deeply kissed him.

Spencer's mouth hung open and he slowly turned towards the door again before getting a swift smack on his ass. He suppressed a yelp, but only just.

Spencer took the visitors entrance into the stadium so as not to attract too much attention to himself. He stood by Derek corner for about ten minutes before the announcer started calling names.

When Derek emerged, Spencer's heart gave a little flutter. That gorgeous hunk of a man was his. All his. The thought made him smile goofily.

Derek was strutting proudly, hands up, taking in all the audience was giving him. When he got close enough, he briefly looked at Spencer and gave him a quick wink and Spencer felt his face heat with a blush.

He jumped into the ring and took his sweater off to reveal his defined stomach muscles, and Spencer was reminded of them working under his hands the night before which probably reheated his blush.

The match started fairly quickly and Spencer couldn't help but smile and shake his head when Derek took the guy out faster than Spencer had remembered him ever doing.

When the first round had finished Derek turned and smiled at Spencer for a number of seconds. Spencer smiled back and watched him collect his water and towel from Adam who immediately turned to him afterwards.

"How's your head man?"

"Fine, Hotch won't let me work though."

"Sucks," Adam frowned. "I hate going back and forth grabbing this stuff."

Spencer nodded, forcing himself not to point out that he always did that.

"But Derek doing so well tonight. It's insane!"

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy." Spencer couldn't help but laugh. Here he was talking to Adam like everything was normal when really all he wanted to do was stand in the center of the ring and tell the whole place that Derek was his.

Almost every round went by too quickly. Derek was throwing knock-outs left and right and Spencer's hands and head were hurting from all the clapping.

"Hey, you!"

Spencer turned to see Emily in her signature bikini smiling at him.

"How's your head baby?"

"Fine," Spencer smiled. It seemed as though everyone knew.

"You enjoying yourself?"

Spencer nodded and Emily smiled.

"You and Derek both apparently."

Spencer's smile faltered as Emily walked off. The comment seemed harmless enough, but there was a familiar wicked glint in her eyes that set him on edge. He waved it off though, she couldn't know anyways, he hadn't seen her since the last match.

The final round was made to look simple and when Derek jumped down out of the ring after his five minute applaud session, he immediately hugged Spencer tightly.

"My dressing room in ten." He muttered in his ear before walking off, still grinning madly.

Spencer realized he had a serious issue with patience when he found himself wanting to go meet him thirty seconds after he'd left, but he stuck it out and tried not to run when the time came.

Derek was already showered and was just pulling his T-shirt on when Spencer walked in. No one else was in the room so he came up behind him and put his hands over his eyes. The act seemed stupid but he found that he had an urge to do it.

Derek turned and kissed him soundly.

"How'd I do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer pulled away and began dealing with his clothes out of habit. "You were amazing! I've never seen you box like that."

"I was thinking of you."

"Oh, were you?" Spencer laughed. "You're nuts."

"And you're coming home with me." Derek smiled grabbing his bag.

"Sounds good, just give me a minute to-"

"Oh no," Derek took his stuff out of Spencer's hand and put it back down. "Now,"

"Fine, let's go."

They walked out together and Derek seemed to have an easier time ignoring the stares than Spencer did.

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed as he impaled himself on Derek's thick length and began rocking his hips. He hadn't been at all opposed to victory sex when Derek had suggested it.<p>

"Damn, baby. So tight."

Spencer smiled and picked up his pace. He felt Derek's hands land on his hips and start working him faster.

He gasped when he felt Derek start hitting that sweet spot of his and screwed his eyes shut.

"Oh god. Fuck."

"Mmm, pretty boy. So good."

Spencer could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and groaned.

"Nnngghh. Derek, please."

Derek began thrusting upward with relentless force, grunting at the exertion.

"Beautiful," He panted.

"Derek, touch me."

The older man complied and began tugging at Spencer, who leaned in and captured the others lips in a hungry kiss.

He moved his lips to Derek shoulder because he felt his release around the corner.

"Oh god! Spencer clamped down on Derek's shoulder as he cried out, spurting all over the other's hand.

"Mmm, Spence! Oh god! Fuck!" Derek buried himself upwards and spilt into Spencer until he was completely milked.

Spencer rolled to his side exhausted and wriggled closer to Derek. It was silent for a few moments before Spencer spoke again.

"Is your stage name related to your tattoo?"

Derek laughed. "Yeah,"

"Is it cause you're so ferocious in bed?"

"You know it," Derek turned to kiss Spencer's head. "You're so perfect."

"Lucky you," Spencer smiled.

"Lucky me," Derek hugged Spencer tight and they stayed like that until Spencer pulled back slightly.

"Before we fall asleep, can we clean up?" He asked.

"Sure thing," Derek kissed his on the mouth before rolling off and heading into the bathroom.

Spencer heard the tap turn on and glanced sideways at his cell phone on the side table before grabbing it.

_1 new message_

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and flipped his phone open. The message was from Emily. What could she want?

_Hey babe, just wanted to see how your head was doing. I hope it's okay. Also? I hope Derek makes you happy._

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**You have all been amazingly supportive! Thanks so much! You're the best ;)**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


End file.
